The SemeUke test: Spain and Romano
by iLucienne
Summary: A new series! Romano receives an email about a certain test... Oh my God, are you serious! Spain... and what's next? M for my favorite YAOI, and everyone loves a little fluff, right?


Hello everyone! I'm once again going to update my fanfiction account… since everyone's telling me to… And! Because I thought of a new plot~ *dances new plot dance* Anyway, about this new fanfic, which I have decided will be a series that I'd be updating when I feel like it haha, is going to consist of my favorite pairings. Also, if you guys have any suggested pairings for this series, go ahead and pm them to me. ;) Enjoy!

Xxx The Seme-Uke test 1: Spain and Romano xxX

"That…is not fucking possible."

Romano was currently in their room, their meaning his and Spain's, tapping angrily on the keyboard of his laptop. It was dark, well, obviously because the lamps were off and the only source of light was the LED of the laptop and the incredibly bright moon outside.

Romano glanced at the sleeping Spain from across the room, wondering if his anger woke him up…

But how the hell would he not be angry?

In Romano's laptop was the result of the Seme-Uke test he took a few minutes ago.

"_Badass Uke_

_Sensual, rebellious, and intuitive, the Badass Uke can truly be a work of contrasts—"_

Those were the first lines.

Reading it over and over again made him so frustrated that he slammed his hands on the keyboard, creating a loud "slap" sound.

"Romano..?"

The said entity quickly glanced at the Spaniard and realized that he was fully awake, in a sitting position half naked and partially covered with pillows.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked.

Romano looked like he was so angry that he was on the verge of crying. This caused Spain to run to his petite silhouette, but before he got to his side, Romano got to minimize the page of the website.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine. Go back to bed. S-sorry I woke you." Romano stuttered. Spain observed Romano's face and whispered a soft, "all right.", but headed to another direction.

"Where are you going?" questioned Romano.

"Bathroom. Wanna join me?" smiled Spain. His smile was damn friggin' adorable, but his teases were absurd. Yet sometimes cute…

"Nah, I'm good."

Spain shrugged and headed to the bathroom.

"Suit yourself." He said before disappearing to the door on the right.

Romano sighed and resumed his updated facebook status: ".. =.="

After a few seconds, France commented: "Ooh! Seme-Uke test? Maybe it's because Spain prefers pleasuring than being pleasured. Le wink."

Annoyed, Romano typed a reply: "I got…"—

"Bad-ass Uke, right?" whispered a voice from behind me.

Romano, obviously shocked desperately tried to cover the screen, but we all know that it's too late.

"W-what the h-hell are you, uh, t-talking about?" Romano stuttered. All he received was a light chuckle from the peering Spain.

"This… was what you were worried about? Being… below?" he purred. He enunciated the last word with slight disgust in a joking manner. He didn't know how fucking serious this was! Thought Romano.

Spain neared his face, a deep breathing evident. Romano tried to back away, it was instinct of course. Spain was quite… insistent when it comes to making a point or stand.

"O-oi! What the fu-!" Romano was cut off by Spain's finger, shushing him.

"Your lips… say the dirtiest things, did you know that?"

His finger fell slowly from Romano's lips… to his neck, to the buttons of his shirt.

"Maybe…" started Spain, undoing the first button and Romano could just stare, "Maybe you should be more like Ita-chan…"

"Don't start with me motherfucker." Hissed Romano and Spain chuckled just very, _very_ lightly.

"I'm not really into fucking girls, let alone mothers." He answered.

Romano was totally pissed now. Did Spain really want to start a fight?

"So that's why you were married to Austria, huh? That…_aristocrat._ Is that why you're a perfectionist?" Screamed Romano.

His vision of Spain darkened and the said entity just moved away and headed back to the bed. Though before retiring to bed, he halted and spoke. _Too lightly_, and as quiet as that night.

"I love you, Lovi and you know that. It was different between me and Austria, since it was an alliance. I won't tell you to not think about the test, but it's just a _test_. I'm going back to bed, _Buona note."_

He turned around, the moonlight illuminating his god-like face, and gave Romano a soft smile before burying himself under the sheets again.

…

Spain woke up to the groaning of the entity on top of him, moaning and rubbing against his lower regions.

"R-romano..?" mumbled Spain, still slurry from the slumber.

The next thing he heard was sobbing and sniffling. Spain immediately held his face and felt terribly guilty for practically something he doesn't know about.

Romano's eyes were foggy and he looked flushed. Also, his eyes were gentle yet lustful, if it was even possible. His cheeks were stained with tears and Spain once again mentally cursed himself for—

"I-I'm s-sorry." Romano croaked out, partially moaning at the friction of the two bodies.

Spain opened his mouth to ask why he was doing this, but instead it was blocked by Romano's soft and quivering lips.

After awhile, Romano pulled back.

"I-it was my f-fault *hic*. I can't believe I got so w-worked out *hic* by something so stupid—" Romano's monologue was cut off by Spain's trinket giggle.

Romano puffed his cheeks. He couldn't believe Spain would laugh in such an important situation like this!

"You know, it quite shocked me a little, but I guess it's partially my fault for not letting you top…" Spain's giggle turned into a loud laugh and Romano slapped him.

"Idiot." He whispered before kissing Spain again, this time with more passion and yearning.

Romano wrapped his arms around Spain's neck and Spain giggled in delight for the nth time that night. Romano's arousal was killing him, so he resumed to grinding his hips against his lover's erection. Exchange of moans continued until Spain tore off Romano's white shirt, leaving him naked since he removed his boxers before Spain woke up.

"You're getting hard, Spain." Breathed out Romano.

"And you're the only one to blame." Replied Spain, kissing Romano again while trying to reach in for Romano's member but before he got there…

"No, no, no, bad _Antonio~_. I get to pleasure you today, right?" teased Romano, twirling his tongue at Spain's name.

"Fine, fine. Just… hurry up, please?" groaned Spain.

Romano replied by surprisingly grabbing Spain's member from beneath his pajama, earning a soft moan. After each more of Romano's pleasuring on Spain's growing erection, Spain's moan got louder and louder until he started screaming, pleasing Romano.

He couldn't deny it: He was so turned on. Who knew that pleasuring Spain would be so rewarding?

Romano played with his lover's manhood some more, stroking and rubbing his finger around it, before tearing off the last piece of clothing Spain had on.

"Mmph, GOD LOVI~!" Screamed Spain.

Taking the initiative, Romano took in Spain's member whole.

Licking and sucking on Spain's shaft never felt so good for Romano, as well as for Spain. While Romano pumped Spain, the other grabbed on the Italian's curl, biting and rubbing it.

After Romano was finished devouring Spain's lower, he released it, and the member was standing: tall and hard.

"Oh God, Lovi. Take… take me already, please…" panted out Spain, his eyes foggy, lips red, naked, his perfect tan. It was such a breathtaking scene for Romano, and he didn't even need time to think before stabbing in his hard member inside Spain's hole, no lube or preparation.

"Fuck, so this… is w-what you feel like, Antonio." Said Romano, tilting Spain's body slightly in order to reach deeper into him.

"Ah~! F-faster Lovi! You're… moving too s-slow..!"

"You bastard, ungh, it's so fucking t-tight, ah!"

"Shit-"  
"You just said sh—Ah! Shit, I'm close…"

"Oh god, together… Lovi, Ah~!"

"Mm, Antonio!"

Romano leaned in to kiss Spain, pumping with his little strength left, until they both had their release and Romano fell on top of the other.

"Shit, that was *pant* g-good" Romano started, his voice lighter than a few seconds ago.

"Mhm…"

"But you know?" asked Romano and one of Spain's sleepy eye opened up half lidded.

"I think I prefer being pleasured than pleasuring."

-end-

I'll go and make more version of this with different pairings, so make sure to leave a comment and tell me what pairing you want. Also, I live by your comments everyone! XD

NatsumesSoulmate


End file.
